jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
SBFW High
|run = June 10, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy Drama Animated |season = 1 2 (announced) |episode = 1 (aired) 32 (announced) |stars = Rodger Bumpass Jasbre Rocky Vanessa Luis Travis SeemsGood Pluto Bot Kelpy G Dan Golf Polar Lock |writer = |producer = |supervise = |executive = |company = Jasbre TV Jasbre Productions Luis TV Productions Jasbre Animation Jasbre Records |card = |preceded = 2008-17}} SBFW High is a spin-off created and developed by TheJasbre202, Vanessa and Travis. The series takes place in 2018, Principal Bugs runs a high school full of unique people, the smokers (Travis and Bailey), the preps (Kelpy G, Bot, Luis), the cool kids (Dan, Vanessa) and the normal kids (Jasbre, Matchy, SeemsGood, Polar) along with some special kids (Pluto, Golf) along with some guest stars who are kicked out after 1 day. (Red Flanders, Bonniemew, Bigfoot) Characters Starring * Rodger Bumpass as Principal Bugs * Jasbre * Matchy (Season 1) * Rocky Lobster * Vanessa * Luis * Travis * SeemsGood * Pluto * Bot * Kelpy G * Dan * Golf * Lock * Bailey Recurring * Bonniemew33 (Season One Only) Production The series was greenlit on May 31, 2018, while the concept was concocted by Jasbre and Travis in July, 2017, it was fully developed in mid-2018. The series got an 8-episode first season, with the option to extend to 14/15 episodes. Jasbre and Vanessa are season one's directors/showrunners. On June 10th, 2018, Current ordered 24 additional episodes, extending the amount of episodes to 32, it was later announced that 14 of those would be season one, while the other 18 would be season 2. All the title cards are hand drawn by Jasbre in Adobe Flash CS6. This is the first time Jasbre would hand draw title cards for any SBFW series. Episodes 3 to 5 are planned to air on "High Night: Smoke Weed with Jasbre TV" which is a night specifically created for SBFW High, "Special Funeral" was dedicated to Jasbre's Dog (named Walter B.) who died on the 24th of June (2 days before he'd turn 16) and is mainly the reason why Jasbre postponed some of the episodes due to his Cancer illness. Networks Current: * Current (original posts; streaming service) * Jasbre TV (original television airings) * Squidwork (reruns; since late-June 2018) * Luis TV (reruns; since late-June 2018) Former: * N/A Opening and Closing Themes Normal Themes Opening Themes * SBFW HIGH! by Closing Themes * Lazy Sad by Ford ft. Hans Episodes Series Overview Season One Directors: TheJasbre202 & Vanessa Film (2018) Main Article: The GolfPeck Redemption Badges Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Approvals Critical Reception Polls Season One (2018) Rate the First Season of "SBFW High" Good Meh Bad Reviews Season One (2018) Post your review for the show here! * This show is great! 10/10! - * 9/10 - This is really what SBFW needs imo, this show is raw unfiltered SBFW at it's peak, sure we have SBFW Go!, but in my eyes this is much more closer to the reality of SBFW than any other series with the idea, but then again, I could be wrong! - * 10.5/10 This great show may one day get a cool spinoff. It is the greatest SBFW spinoff ever. * 11/10 This show is amazing! * 100/10 Nice show. Someone on the internet (talk) 22:16, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Trivia * This is the third SBFW-related spin-off to have Jasbre on the crew. First is SBFW Go!, then Discord Crib now this series. See Also *TheJasbre202 *FireMatch *SBCA *Vanessa *Jasbre TV *Luis TV References